The Restaurant
by MalecForever
Summary: Magnus and Alec go out to dinner. Thanks go out to PennamePersona! Hilarity and fluff, as per usual.


Thank you so much to PennamePersona for the idea to write this!

Also thanks to PennamePersona (again) and AfterEverAfter for even more amazing ideas, they will be turned into stories!

* * *

**"Alec, darling?" Magnus shook him gently. "Alec."**

Alec sat up like a bolt, rubbing his eyes. "What is it?"

"You fell asleep. And in the middle of What Not To Wear!" Magnus exclaimed. "Some people just don't appreciate good television."

"Sorry, won't happen again..." Alec mumbled, before yawning and putting his head back on Magnus's shoulder.

"You can't go back to sleep!" Magnus shook him firmly, gripping his arms

"Ouch, not so rough." Alec removed Magnus's hands from his arm and rubbed it.

"Funny, that's not what you said last night." Magnus smirked.

Alec turned a bright shade of crimson. "Why did you wake me up anyway?" He asked, deciding it was best to change the subject.

"Because I, being the magnificent Warlock that I am, have managed to book us a table at one of the nicest restaurants in town!" Magnus grinned triumphantly.

Alec's mouth fell open in shock. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. We're going at 7:30 tonight. What do you think of that?" Magnus was still grinning like a madman.

"That you're the best boyfriend anyone could ask for." Alec hugged him tightly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now hurry up, it's already five o'clock, we need to start getting ready." Magnus waved his hand towards the bedroom door. "Go on."

"Slight problem." Alec hesitated. "I don't have anything to wear."

Magnus smiled and stood up, draping an arm around Alec's shoulder, leading him towards the bedroom. "Just trust me to be amazing yet again. I bought you a suit too. They have a really strict dress code."

Layed out on the bed were two plain black suits. The only difference was that one had dark blue buttons and glittery cuffs.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Alec asked.

"Cook." Magnus replied solemnly. "I can't cook to save my life. But I'm not as bad as Isabelle."

"That is a very true point." Alec noted. "Thanks again for the suits and the dinner reservation."

"Don't mention it." Magnus winked at him, before walking out of the room so Alec could get changed.

A few minutes later, Alec emerged from the bedroom in his suit. He looked almost perfect, apart from his hair. It was all stuck up and messy. Magnus liked it that way, but he wasn't sure whether the restaurant staff would.

"Hang on, let me fix your hair." Magnus tried to smooth down Alec's hair, which worked to a certain extent.

"How do I look?" Alec asked nervously.

Magnus smiled at him. "Gorgeous. As usual." He kissed Alec on the cheek before going to change himself.

Alec sat down on the sofa and tapped his feet nervously. What if he embarrassed himself and Magnus? What if they kicked them out? Or what if he didn't even get in in the first place.

"Alec!" A sharp voice interrupted his thoughts.

Magnus was stood there, arms folded. "I called you four times. What's the matter?" He asked, sitting down next to him.

"Just a bit nervous, that's all." Alec smiled queasily at him.

"Why are you nervous?" Magnus put an arm around him, trying to be as comforting as possible.

"Because I'm afraid I'll humiliate us. Or get us kicked out of the restaurant. I've never been to a place like this before, I don't know how to behave, I don't-"

He was cut off by Magnus's lips meeting his.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. You could never humiliate us, I promise."

Alec smiled, taking Magnus's hand and standing up. "We'd better head off, otherwise we'll be late."

The walk to the restaurant was mainly silent, with the odd few remarks about the weather and what food they were going to have. The silences weren't awkward, but that kind of silence that you can have with someone when you need to think, but you also need to know you have someone there with you.

They arrived at the door, and Alec's grip on Magnus's hand tightened.

Magnus looked at him. "Just calm down, it'll be fine, I promise."

Alec smiled as they pushed open the doors, entering the hubbub of the restaurant. The lighting was dim and you could hear the indistinct conversations and the clinking of cutlery.

A waiter walked over to them. "Can I help you sir?" He smiled at Alec. The waiter was clean cut, with fair hair and blue eyes, reasonably attractive. And the way he smiled at Alec... Magnus couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

"We've reserved a table." Magnus snapped.

The waiter's attention turned to Magnus. "Name." He said briskly.

"Bane." Magnus replied, eyeing Alec, apparently oblivious to the fact that the waiter had just been hitting on him.

"This way if you will." The waiter walked over to a table and pulled out a chair. "For you, sir." He smiled at Alec.

Magnus felt that surge of jealousy in him again. He glared at the waiter, who still had his attention focused on Alec. Alec was still clueless as to what was going on. Magnus smirked to himself. Alec could be so naïve at times.

"Thank you." Alec replied, smiling at the waiter, before taking a seat. The waiter then walked away.

"Fine, don't pull out a chair for me then." Magnus mumbled under his breath, sitting himself down. He wasn't sure whether to be jealous or just laugh at the fact that Alec had no clue as to what the waiter's intentions were.

Alec laughed lightly. "You know, it's not as bad as I though it'd be. The staff are really friendly."

There it was again. That surge of jealousy. "Yeah, really friendly..." He muttered as the waiter walked over again, holding two menus.

"One for you sir." He handed the menu to Alec, smiling at him again.

"Thanks." Alec took the menu gratefully.

Seriously? At times, Magnus wondered if Alec was blind.

The waiter threw Magnus's menu down on the table and pulled out a notepad.

"Are you ready to order drinks?" he asked politely, still taking the occasional glance at Alec.

"I'll have white wine please." Magnus said, not looking up from his menu.

The waiter scribbled on the notepad, before turning to Alec. "And for you sir?" He gave him that smile again, the one that made Magnus want to punch him in the face.

"I'll have the same as him please." Alec mumbled, noticing there was something wrong with Magnus. "Mags, are you okay?" He reached his hand across the table to place it on Magnus's.

The waiter saw Alec's gesture and shot Magnus an icy glare. Magnus just smirked back at him as if to say 'don't try anything, he's mine'.

As the waiter walked away to get their drinks, Magnus let out a laugh he didn't realise he had been holding in.

"What is it?" Alec asked nervously. "First you're acting all grumpy and now you're hysterical. What is it?"

Magnus breathed deeply. "Are you honestly telling me you didn't notice?"

Alec looked bemused. "Notice what?"

"Oh you idiotic boy... That waiter was flirting with you." Magnus smoothed out the napkin that lay in front of him.

"Was he?" Alec's face fell. "Oh God, I feel like such an idiot for not noticing." He hid his face in the hand that wasn't holding Magnus's.

"Well at first, I was pretty jealous. But it was definitely worth it when he saw you holding my hand. Brilliant." Magnus leant back in his chair.

"Don't be jealous. I'm not going to leave you, I swear." Alec beamed at him. "Besides, he's nowhere near as attractive as you are." He leant across the table to kiss Magnus just as the waiter approached the table.

"Good timing." Magnus muttered, before smiling at the waiter.

The waiter practically slammed the glasses down on the table. "I'll be back in a few minutes to to get your orders." And with that he walked off.

"Do you know what the one really annoying thing is?" Magnus took a sip of his wine.

"What's that?" Alec asked.

"That I can't kiss you constantly while we're here. People would judge us."

"There'll be plenty of time for that later." Alec picked up his wine glass and looked at it for a second, before placing it back on the table. "I only ordered wine because I didn't think they'd take too kindly to me asking for Coke. I don't really like alcohol."

"So this means I can't get you drunk so that you dance extremely sexually?" Magnus asked.

Alec smirked. "If you wanted me to dance sexually, you could always..."

"Yes?" Magnus said, as if he was encouraging him to expand on his answer.

"Have a dream about it. There is no way I'm dancing. I'll leave that to you."

Magnus sighed. "Worth a shot." He snapped his fingers. Nothing appeared to happen. Magnus pushed the glass towards Alec. "Looks like wine, tastes like Coke."

Alec cautiously took a sip. "What would I do without you?" He asked.

"Find another man whore?" Magnus suggested.

"I doubt any would be as willing as you." Alec smirked.

"You've got that right." He winked at Alec, who promptly turned a bright shade of scarlet.

* * *

So there it is! I hope you enjoyed it and there will be another chapter soon! ;)


End file.
